The world is Full of What Ifs
by Sentra
Summary: What if Cherrymon wasn’t twisting Yamato’s mind about? What if Taichi was a jerk, just as Yamato believed him to be? What if Hikari didn’t hear voices!


The world is full of what if's. So, why not write them down, and share them with the world!  
  
What if Cherrymon wasn't twisting Yamato's mind about? What if Taichi was a jerk, just as Yamato believed him to be? What if Hikari didn't hear voices!!!  
  
*Dum, dum dum*  
  
The What-if's of Trash Day Though up and typed down by Sentra (me!) 03-02-04  
  
Throwing blows, and tumbling about, Yamato and Taichi were both ready to murder each other.  
  
Mimi was off crying, watching flowers grow, and waiting for the two to finish. Sora stood behind her, attempting to calm her down.  
  
Jou and Koushiro had busied themselves trying to stop the two Megas, since there was little point of stopping the two humans.  
  
Only Takeru and Hikari were watching the two boys battle. No stop was in sight, for Taichi's anger was un-sedated, and the dark despair Yamato felt from witnessing his own brother cheer on his adversary, and not him, had reached a dangerous level.  
  
Desperation brought out tears of frustration, causing Yamato to double his efforts. The only though warping his mind was the need to prove himself to be better. He believed wholeheartedly that beating Taichi was the only way to win back Takeru.  
  
Taichi tried to pin Yamato down, but the blond easily flipped him over, and pinned him instead. Yamato released Taichi's left hand, so he would be free to pummel the other, but found it to be a mistake when Taichi latched his hand around the other's throat.  
  
Taichi pulled them up, and held fast to Yamato's neck, holding him with his fist, just off the ground.  
  
And he squeezed.  
  
Yamato began to panic as he fought to breathe, muscles twitching as he slowly ran out of air.  
  
'All right *Matt* This is it! I don't ever wanna see your fucken' face again! You and your digimon aren't allowed back, or I'll have WarGreymon kill you both on sight!'  
  
Yamato's eyes rolled back, and his hands fell limply to his sides.  
  
Taichi waited a couple more seconds before letting his former friend drop to the ground in an undignified pile.  
  
Anger still flowed heavily in his veins, but when he pulled his foot back to strike Yamato with his 'famous' soccer kick, MetalGarurumon abandoned his fight with WarGreymon to shove aside Taichi.  
  
Energy spent, the mega de-digivolved to Tsunomon.  
  
Taichi recovered, and turned to face the deadly monster. In-training though he be, his loyalty to his partner would place him willingly in the path of death without hesitation.  
  
Hikari rushed forward, holding her brother back with a hug from behind, and a quiet plea – 'Please Tai, please stop...'  
  
Taichi turned away from beaten duo, and he turned his back to his once friend. As he left, the haunty words followed from him, 'Some bearer of friendship'  
  
Hikari stood there, mortified at her brothers' response. She turned to Takeru, and meet with the same shock.  
  
The little brother of the beaten child stood there look down on his family with condemnation. As he turned to leave, he spoke 'This time, Matt... don't come back.'  
  
Hikari stood there, frightened to travel with people she thought she knew, but turned out to be so cruel. Finally, Gatomon spoke up form her side, 'What do we do now?'  
  
The girl turned to the little digimon before her. 'Tsunomon, Wh-'  
  
'Just go,' the little digimon said, 'Just go and follow Tai. He's the 'leader' after all!' his voice dripped with pain and disgust. Behind him , Yamato found his voice.  
  
'Hikari?' It was still rather shaky, and held a bad rasp. His fist were clenched, and he had to talk around the blood him his mouth.  
  
'Yea, Matt?'  
  
He opened his blue eyes, and Hikari fell into the deep, pained and glazed orbs. 'Please, 'Kari? Can you look after TK for me? I don't want him to get hurt....'  
  
The extremity in which Yamato's love went for his brother, and the fact that none of it was returned, brought tears to the little girl's eyes.  
  
'Sure, Matt.'  
  
The end Eh, maybe one day, I'll right more? -.- but for a first fic, was it any good? 


End file.
